Wolves Hunt Together
by WildWolf7
Summary: Werewolf AU. A collection of fics spanning the timeline of Youngblood. Current installment - The excitement of experimenting feels good to Jessie, but not when she's competing for her twin's attention.
1. Youngblood

**Title: **Youngblood  
**Pairing: **Jess/Soph (Terror Twincest)  
**Rating: **M for vague sisterly incest, very graphic violence, and language  
**Words: **2,702  
**Song Inspiration: **"Arise Dear Brother" - Archy Marshall  
**Summary:** "Is this how Papa felt when he tore through hordes of Nazi soldiers in fur? Despite the thrill of adrenaline and clarity of senses, did he feel any remorse for slaughtering them where they stood like paper dolls? Was this… instinct?"

**A/N: **So. Here we are again, back with more Wolfenstein. I've played and finished Youngblood and have a better idea of the twins. Except, I'm doing more than that. This is a Werewolf AU where everything is _mostly_ the same from canon, except BJ and the twins are werewolves. For those of you who don't know, this is me returning to my writing roots. I've written about werewolves since I was a damn kid but I haven't touched them or really shared them in a fanfic setting...pretty much ever in recent years? So I'm really hoping you can give this "series" a chance.

I really wanted to play around with the game's tagline of "Wolves Hunt Together", thus the name of this collection. It'll be similar to The Stockpile, except these will be related fics in the same AU universe spanning the length of the game. If I ever have a werewolf itch, I'll be coming back here to add stuff. That being said, I really hope you enjoy this introduction.

**Fair warning** that this series will contain gore and graphic violence as well as incestuous references between the twins. If you're not up for that challenge, please leave now. If you're part of my usual crowd, PLEASE give this a chance. There are no spoilers for this part.

**EDIT:** Hi all, I've made some fairly significant edits to this fic, mainly with sentence structure and minor lore things. I realized after posting it a month ago that I didn't do the best job of self-editing it and kinda rushed it out. I won't be doing that again. Sorry about that! If you're new, now you won't have to see the garbage that was posted before.

* * *

April 1980 - Now

With all the daydreaming Zofia does daily, being "normal" was never a wish of hers. She and Jess both knew from a young age that they were… _different_ from their peers. Aside from their lifetime of training from Mama and Papa, they owed the majority of their survival instincts and endurance to their lineage.

_Instinct…_

Papa said it was ingrained in them, the instinct and will to survive. Not just as human, but from something _more_. Something deeper. Their entire _being_. Papa said this for years. Zofia almost didn't believe him. It was fantastical and wild, like something out of an _Arthur & Kenneth_ book. But it was there.

* * *

Her heart jackhammers in her chest, eyes dart from soldier to cover to Jess to soldier.

_Fuck. We're pinned. Jess is down. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn't supposed to end up like this!_

"S-Soph! Soph, I need a hand over here. _Please!" _Zofia swallows hard at her twin's wavering voice in her ear.

And she swears she hears Mama too. _"One second longer… That's all it takes."_

Not now. Not today.

Zofia throws her last grenade. She watches the two soldiers scramble away from the incoming frag. Her instincts take over.

Adrenaline ramps up and kicks her body into high gear. Her vision focuses, clears, as her ears extend and point high above the crown of her head. The explosion dulls her hearing. She propels herself over the metal desk, landing hand over foot on all fours. She hears next to nothing. A roar erupts from her, otherworldly, a vibration and rumble from the pit of her chest and diaphragm.

The smoke hasn't cleared. She lunges forward, a pure guess, and knocks one soldier clean off his feet. The other? Scrambling away, crawling to no avail. Zofia reaches for him, sinks blackened claws into his calf. The piercing scream he lets out is deafening; her hearing is returning.

Zofia drags the Nazi towards her. He smells of piss and sweaty desperation. Fear? She doesn't care. His windpipe crushes and folds beneath her claws. So, Nazi blood is warm as well? She'll have to remember that.

The second soldier barely gets to his feet when Zofia lunges to pin him to the ground. He tries to grab a fallen rifle; she impales his arm. The other hand, bloody and missing two fingers, fumbles for something, _anything_. She grabs it by the wrist and _pulls…_

The silent scream as the soldier's hand tears away from his body says enough. Nothing remains but protruding bone. Zofia opens her maw and lowers it to the Nazi's head. He squirms about, trying his best to move. Saliva drips from her mouth to his face. Her fangs graze his helmet and chin, and she bites down with as much force as she can muster. A series of cracks reverberates in her ear — first the helmet, then the skull. The Nazi twitches as a lifeless hull underneath her. With blood seeping from the mouth and ears, he ceases to exist.

Zofia dismounts the body, growling and baring her teeth at it.

"Soph?"

_Jess!_

Zofia shakes the blood from her claws and bounds on all fours over to Jess. She kneels beside her. "Hey, you okay?" Her voice vibrates and grates like thunder and gravel.

Jess drops her suit's helmet and looks down at her side. "I-I think I got hit." Her hand's covered in blood. It's enough to plug the wound, but not enough to stop the bleeding. "Must have hit a chink in my armor." She moves her hand enough for Zofia to see the hole. Abby needs to fix that. "Soph- Soph, I think it's still in there."

An angry, growling sigh escapes Zofia. She shakes her head. What does she do? Papa never taught them this far!

But… They heal fast. Really fast. Which means… Fuck.

"We gotta pull it out, dude…"

Color drains from Jess's face. "Soph? No, no, no. Nooo, no. God, it hurts so much, man!"

"I know!" Zofia growls, pounding the ground. "If we don't, you'll heal over it. Either you heal with it in and have Juju take it out later, or we do it now."

"Fuuuuck…" Jess whispers. She peers up at Zofia, the black ring around her iris expanding then receding. "Do it."

Jess's Da'at Yichud armor retracts to her waist, exposing her bloodied, grey undershirt. The blood's still seeping out, staining her skin and dribbling down her hip.

Zofia smells burnt metal on top of the metallic scent of Jess's blood. She isn't prepared for this, but maybe she can use the scent to pinpoint the bullet.

She looks up, hand hovering over the open wound. "Ready?" Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah- just do it, already. Wait, are you _crying-"_

"I'm not fuckin' cryin'." Zofia plunges two clawed fingers into the wound. It makes her sick, digging around in her sister for something that could have killed her. It was sick having to live this life now.

Zofia focuses, narrows her eyes. "You okay, Kenneth? You're a fuckin' trooper, dude. A real fuckin' trooper."

Jess tries hard not to cry or scream out, but her heartbeat and rapid breathing in Zofia's pointed ears betray her. Her hand's grown into a dark, furred claw of its own, digging into Zofia's armor for support. "Just _hurry_."

_I'm tryin'!_

Zofia digs around carefully. It's all hot blood and tissue and god knows what the fuck else and-

"Shit! There it is. Stay still."

"I _am_ still, you asshole." Her grip squeezes tighter. Zofia's lucky their claws can't penetrate this armor.

Zofia's growl rumbles in her chest as she steadies her hand. "C'mon… c'mon you little fucker…" A bit more and-

She pulls it out slowly, and Jess hisses in pain. "Got it," she whispers, then tosses it to her side. It lands with a taunting _clink_.

"How ya feelin', Jess?"

Jess collapses forward into Zofia's chest, minding the splotch of blood on the armor. "Like I could sleep for two days straight." Her hand shrinks back to normal, and she wraps an arm around Zofia's neck in a weak hug. "Thanks…"

"Thank me later. You gotta start healin' now. You remember what Daddy said about jump-startin' it, right?" Zofia pushes her to arm's length away. "Start. Healing."

"Okay, okay." The black ring in Jess's eyes expands over the white of her sclera. She closes her eyes for a few seconds and opens them to reveal larger, smoky blue-grey irises. She sighs, grabbing Zofia's larger clawed hand for support as she opens her mouth to allow her fangs to grow. It's an incomplete half-shift, but enough to start the healing process. Daddy always taught them to start there if they were hurt badly and too far away from immediate help.

"Good," Zofia sighs. She relaxes back, hands behind her, tail swishing to and fro.

"We can't stay long, Arthur." Jess's voice hasn't changed.

Zofia shakes her head. "I know." She fixes her gaze away from Jess to a panel of glass not ten feet in front of her.

What a reflection.

Piercing blue eyes engulfed by a black expanded ring steal the show. Long pointed ears extend above her skull, flicking this way and that, on alert to prevent an ambush. Moonlight shining through a near window paints a pale, silver glow over golden fur. Her snout's covered in blood on one side, the streak running down her neck onto her chest armor. She looks awful, like a monster that preys on children in their sleep for misbehaving. She _looks _like a monster and _feels _like one too. Is this how Papa felt when he tore through hordes of Nazi soldiers in fur? Despite the thrill of adrenaline and clarity of senses, did he feel any remorse for slaughtering them where they stood like paper dolls? Was this… instinct?

"Sisters, you've been silent for a while. Is everything okay?"

Abby.

Zofia turns on her comm to respond. "Hey Abby, Jess is hurt, we're coming back now." She stands and helps a fully-armored Jess to her feet.

"Why do you sound like- oh. Nevermind. Be careful, girls."

The comm goes silent.

"Need me to carry you?"

Jess flashes a toothy smirk in response, then winces at her sudden movement. "Would be nice, sis, but I'll manage. Gotta walk it off at some point." She nods towards Zofia. "Not gonna lose the fur?"

Zofia shakes her head. "Not 'til we get back. Can't risk it. Let's go."

* * *

The putrid air of the catacombs hits Zofia like a runaway Nazi car. The stench of old and death lingers in the air as her face restructures back to human form. Golden fur falls from her and withers into dust as her claws retract. They've reached the resistance base entrance, but she'll be damned if she waltzes in with Jess looking like a child's nightmare.

Abby tears her dark eyes away from her computer screen as Zofia and Jess stand in front of her desk. She recoils.

"You two look like hell. What happened? Are you okay, Jess?"

"A lot," Jess says. "A. _Lot_. Happened. I'll be fine, but I don't think my armor is. Can you take a look at it for me? Looks like there's a weak spot below the ribs." Jess shows her armor. A small part around her injury is missing, and her skin's caked in dried blood.

Abby folds her hands and rests her chin on top of them. "Interesting… Well, I _was_ going to get to armor maintenance when you two had some downtime later on, but sure. I'll take a look at it now. It'll probably take a day or two to repair. I'm guessing you'll need about that long to heal?" She looks between both a couple times before continuing. "You _are_ okay, right? Both of you?"

Jess had long dropped the claws and fangs well before entering the Catacombs. She's healing, but Zofia can tell she's staggering in pain. Still, she puts on a quick smile. "Yeah, a couple days. I'll be fine."

Abby locks eyes with Jess in that way she does when she knows more than she's letting on. "Okay. I'm glad you're both back and safe." She rises to adjust her glasses. "Why don't you two… go take a bath? Relax. Clean your wounds." She nods in suggestion. "Close the door down there. I'll tell everyone not to bother you."

Zofia relaxes, retracting her armor completely to leave her in her underclothes. Jess follows suit and both place their armor next to Abby's desk. "Thanks, Abster."

"Yeah…" Jess winces. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Abby really did pull through for the two as no one interrupted their time alone in the bathing area. Zofia was able to help better clean Jess's wound, and they had enough time for a quick and hot bath.

Sleeping in the catacombs proves a different story. It's an odd mix of cool and humid air. A bit uncomfortable. And even in the furthest reaches of the base, they can't shake the staccato rip of guns in the shooting range. Damn having acute hearing.

"I dunno if I can sleep like this, Soph," Jess whines. She keeps adjusting, putting a hand under her head, moving the other arm, letting it hang off the loculus, turning onto her stomach and wincing, turning back onto her side, before settling on her injured side to face Zofia.

Zofia rolls her eyes. "You're so fuckin' weird, dude. Just go to sleep."

"I can't. It's too early. And loud," Jess whines again.

"So count sheep or somethin'."

"I have an idea."

Zofia wrinkles her nose. "What?"

"Start talkin'."

"About what?"

"Anything. You usually put me to sleep that way anyway. God, you're so _boring!_"

Zofia clicks her tongue. "Fuck off." She cracks a smile at Jess's laugh. Even still, she wraps her arm over Jess as Jess turns around and scoots closer to her.

She stays silent for well over a minute, resting her nose right at Jess's neck under her hair. "How you feelin'?"

"Better. It still hurts, but not as much now that the bullet's out. I'll be okay tomorrow."

"I know you will. I still wanna wait 'til Abby's done with the armor before going back out."

"Really? Surprise, surprise, comin' from you. You usually like to run out headfirst into danger like a ragin' bull."

Zofia sighs. "Yeah and look where that got us. Look where it got _you_."

Jess doesn't respond, not immediately, just takes Zofia's hand and squeezes it.

"Jess- Jessie?"

"Hm?"

Zofia swallows a lump in her throat. "Why- why are we like this?"

Again, Jess doesn't respond right away. Maybe she's gathering her thoughts. Or maybe what Zofia said was stupid.

"Because it's who we are. It's the gift Daddy gave us. Don't you remember what he said?"

Zofia's lucky Jess knows her so well to interpret her jumbled thoughts. But she does remember. How could she forget?

"'What you have… it's not a curse. It's a gift. Cherish it. Use it. Protect yourselves and each other with it.' Or something like that…"

"_Exactly_ like that. What's botherin' you, sis?"

Zofia squeezes her eyes shut for several seconds. When she opens them, they burn with oncoming tears. "I killed two people today, Jess. With my bare hands."

Jess shifts around seemingly uncomfortably, then turns around to face Zofia. "How's that any different than what we've been doing the last two days?"

Zofia can't bear to look Jess in the eye. "It was… it was _easy_. L-Like actually _easy_. You know how it feels when you change? Like everything around you slows down to a crawl? Like people move in slow motion around you?"

Jess nods and squeezes her hand again.

It's hard to continue. She opens her mouth then stops. Then scrunches her nose. Then lies there. Unmoving. Jess stares at her.

"I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…"

"You know, Soph… You get really in your head with all the short stories you write. But, you've never been good about talkin' through personal stuff."

Well, yeah, what did she expect out of Jess? They're twins, and they know each other better than anyone. She can be pretty blunt... _sometimes_. When she isn't being passive-aggressive, that is.

"Yeah… I'm just…" Zofia sighs. "What did Papa feel like when he killed, you know? What am I supposed to feel after tearin' someone to shreds, Jess?"

Jess narrows her eyes. "Zofia. You saved my life today. Daddy _always_ told us we had to protect each other; it's _instinct_, Soph. That's what you did. Guns, fangs, or claws — doesn't matter. A Nazi asshole is still a Nazi asshole."

"Hm…"

Jess flicks her on the head with a finger, and she winces. "Stop worryin' so much. We need to do whatever it takes to find Daddy. He's countin' on us." Jess bites her lip, looks around for a few seconds, then pecks Zofia on the lips.

Zofia clenches her jaw but says nothing in response. The action catches her off-guard, and even with her nervousness, she hears Jess's heart pounding away in her chest, too. It's… been a while. Damn.

"Yeah… yeah, he is. You're right, sis."

"Of course I'm right." Jess smiles. "Besides, now I _have_ to admit that you got your first wolf kill before I did. I'm _kinda_ pissed about that."

"Shut up, dude, damn," Zofia chuckles. "Go to sleep. And stop movin' so much, will you? Don't want that wound openin' back up."

Jess rolls her eyes and turns over, pulling Zofia's arm with it.

Zofia lets her and pulls Jess closer. The dark, dank air of the catacombs engulfs her, cooling and lulling her into drowsiness. At some point, her fingers intertwine with Jess's, and her ears pick up on the faintest of slurred whispers in Polish.

"Love you, Soph."

It's… instinct.


	2. Burning

**Title: **Burning  
**Beta(s):** Kaoru, SeerofWords  
**Pairing: **Jess/Soph (Terror Twincest)  
**Rating: **M for vague sisterly underaged incest, minor graphic violence, and language  
**Words: **3,248  
**Song Inspiration: **"Arise Dear Brother" - Archy Marshall  
**Summary:** The Heat is a demon. A playground for the darkest and worst desires. Conjured memories. Unchecked rage. An aching need for release. And it's wound its fettered grip firmly around Jessie's entire being.  
**A/N:** Here is part two of this series. If you haven't read "Youngblood", I definitely recommend doing so, but it's not mandatory. I'm trying to make each of these as much of a standalone fic as possible, but you might miss some lore bits. Enjoy!

* * *

April 1980 - Now

Jessie _hates_ the Heat. It burns, it itches, it hurts, it feels _so good_. Like the sun on a cloudless day, like fur taking too long to sprout, like pressure building up inside her. Like sleeping naked next to-

_Focus, Jessie!_

She opens her eyes, and she's right back in pitch-black reality. Thunder rumbles, the first droplets of cold rain pelting her armor and face. It's relieving, to say the least. She's grown too hot lying prone in her armor the past half hour.

The sounds of Parisian nightlife remain dull. Nazi colonizers stumble around drunk on the streets below, cars honking at them, not much else. She can't imagine how much of the city's activity has dulled since the Nazis took over. The forced eleven o'clock nightly curfew was to blame for that.

The mixed scent of rain, ozone, and diesel lingers in the air. It chokes out almost everything else. If not for the terrible Heat, other scents would fade into obscurity. So, maybe it isn't _all _bad.

Her perch on the skyscraper hides her well enough. The Da'at Yichud armor, now painted an ominous black, blends in well with the floor of the skyscraper roof. If it weren't for the marksman rifle sitting on a bipod next to her, she'd be nigh invisible _without _her cloaking. Or so Soph says.

The rifle, Ghost, she's named it, was assumed to be a gift from Daddy before his disappearance. The rifle is _beautiful._ It's a well-kept standard issue from the former US Army, the stock engraved with "I Am Death Incarnate." Daddy's humor. Its scope drips with rainwater, focusing on a building over three blocks away. Even without gazing into Ghost's "eye," Jessie's target area looms clear as day in her line of sight, rain be damned. The target-

"Hey, Jess…"

Jessie flinches at the sudden voice in her ear, heart hammering.

It's Soph on the radio comm. _Goddammit_.

Soph sniffs, then lets out a quick sigh. "How you holdin' up?"

Jessie sighs herself, which rolls into a rather annoyed and exasperated guttural growl.

Soph chuckles, a far cry from her usual dorky laugh. "Yeah… it's affectin' me, too." Her voice sounds huskier than normal. Maybe it's the radio communication, or maybe the Heat is getting to Jessie. "We still got some time left before our target shows up. Just stay focused."

"Please stop talkin' to me, you're makin' it worse," Jessie snaps.

Soph chuckles again, then the comm goes silent.

That was _not_ the distraction she needed.

She's awful at this. Completely _terrible_ at having any type of self-control over this… _bullshit_. And yet Soph - aggressive, in-your-face, tends-not-to-think-before-she-acts _Zofia_ \- has better control over herself than _Jessie_? Of all the things that should be easy enough to win, she loses to _this?_ Embarrassing!

Her body throbs and burns to the core. She squeezes her eyes shut. Inhales. _One, two, three, four_. Exhales. _One, two, three, four._

_How much longer do we have to wait?_

"Twenty more minutes, Jess," Soph whispers in her ear, right on cue.

_Twenty?_

_Twenty. That's way too long. Was Daddy crazy? She'd rip holes in her sheets before that time is up!_

_"Chill out, Jess. Daddy'll be back soon. Here, sit down and count with me like he taught us." Soph pulled Jess down to sit next to her._

_She did, reluctantly, growling and grumbling about it the whole way down. Counting only works _sometimes._ And "sometimes" isn't enough to quell the burning and itching and aching for good._

_"C'mon. Inhale," Soph said, nodding._

_Jessie rolled her eyes. "Inhale…" She breathed deeply._

_Waits._

_"Exhale…"_

With eyes open again, there's added clarity and distance to her vision. Other scents break through the rain, ozone, and diesel mix - metal and steel, blood and sweat, leather in a brand new Nazi car. There _are_ perks to this if only she can focus.

"There really is no shortage of shenanigans in this Arthur & Kenneth book is there?"

Soph's laugh breaks over the comm. "It's great, isn't it, Abster? Right, Jess?"

Jessie rolls her eyes. She doesn't have the patience right now. She knows Abby tries to ease the pain and _burning_, but that's not what Jessie wants or even needs right now. She wouldn't mind crawling into a hole for the next seven days and being a hermit. Or fucking. That's a tempting option.

"Jess?"

Again, she isn't responding. No point.

The comm quiets once more. She sighs, growling from the pit of her being. "This is so _fucking_ stupid…"

And just like that, her focus is gone, along with it her enhanced vision and other senses. Great.

_Jessie frowned, brows furrowed, as she stood, aiming to pace around the room one or twenty times. She's giving in, and at this point, she could not have cared any less. Screw it._

_"Jess, c'mon, it's not that bad-"_

_"What do you _mean _it's not that bad?!" Her voice projected, rather loudly, reverberating in Soph's room. Soph recoiled at her words, but Jessie won't stop. "Daddy kept telling us how annoying it'd be for us, but this? Not _this _bad!"_

_Soph stood, taking a step forward. "Jess, your hand…"_

_Jess glanced at it, then brought it to her face. Her fingers sprouted large black claws. Her attention turned to Soph again. Soph's eyes were mismatched, one normal blue, the other blackened with an enlarged sapphire iris._

_Soph took another two steps forward. "Jess, c'mon now. Sit down with me, okay?"_

_"Soph, I can't. I-I swear to god I'm gonna tear this room to shreds."_

_Soph narrowed her eyes. "Jess, stop being dramatic-"_

_The growl that left Jessie surprised even herself, more so than the lunge that propelled her forward but-_

_THUD!_

Jessie turns her head. A dark figure marches toward her from the far end of the rooftop, cloaked entirely in black armor. The helmet drops, revealing short, blonde hair, damp from the drizzle. Focused eyes reflect what little light reaches the rooftop from the streetlights below.

"What are you doing up here, Soph?" A rhetorical question. Jessie shakes her head and returns her gaze to the target building.

Soph's armor-clad feet click against the roof as she trots right up to Jessie and kneels at her side on one knee. "You didn't answer. Just makin' sure you're okay." She places a hand on Jessie's back.

The shudder that courses through Jessie shakes her to the core as she holds down a strong sigh.

"Dude, do you know how fucking hard you are to find?"

"It's the rain, Soph." Thunder rumbles on cue, and she looks up. "Though I'm not sure why you've had trouble now. It's like I'm a damn light-up billboard." It's embarrassing. She feels like she's broadcasting herself to every eligible bachelor in a two-mile radius.

Soph laughs. "Yeah, same, dude." She gives a quick point to the building down the street. "That's our target, right?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you in position?"

"I was, but I thought I'd take a quick stroll around the neighborhood. You know, see what Parisian curfew life is like under these damn Nazis. And _then_ I thought my sister was dead."

Jessie rolls her eyes and smiles. "I'm _fine,_ Soph. We don't have much time. Go get ready."

Soph scoffs. She looks down at the street for a few seconds. "Hey, Jess?"

"Mm?"

Soph turns and leans in, grabbing the back of Jessie's head with a now-bare hand. The action catches Jessie off-guard and throws her heart right into the pit of her stomach. Soph rests her forehead against Jessie's; Jessie freezes.

"You got this, dude, okay? Stay focused."

Soph's eyes search hers for a response.

This close? _Now_? It's dangerous, for both of them, tangled in the throes of the Heat. Jessie parts her lips to speak, then pauses. Her eyes dart over every inch of Soph's wet face as she settles for giving a slow nod, then two quick ones.

"You're gettin' better." Soph cups her cheek then releases her and stands. "Be careful."

Jessie barely moves as she hears Soph run to the opposite end of the roof and jump off.

_Fuck…_

_Jessie's back slammed into the bedroom door, pain shooting through her like a bolt of lightning. She forced her eyes open to gaze into a pair of bright blue glowing ones. Narrowed. Burning. Intimidating._

_Oh..._

_Soph towered over her despite being the same height, pinning her to the door, engulfing her. Completely. Utterly. Her breath ghosted against Jessie's face as her forehead made contact. Her skin burned yet cooled all the same, pressure and relief in ways Jessie didn't understand._

_She couldn't move her clawed hand; it's pinned by one of Soph's. Not that it mattered. She froze in place, embarrassment overwhelming her; her tail caught between her legs._

_She took a deep breath, inhaled nothing but _Soph. _She parted her lips as she lifted her chin on instinct, exposing her neck. Dangerous. She's hot, uncomfortable, embarrassed. Her cheeks burning, forehead sweating and yet, the sudden warm wetness staining her panties didn't go unnoticed._

_Soph rumbled, rested at Jessie's neck - her fangs grew in, a first - as she tightened her grip on Jessie's wrist. "You calm now?"_

_Jessie nodded slowly, eyes half-open._

_"Good." And Soph just… stood there. Unmoving. Heart racing. Like she couldn't decide what to do next._

_...until Soph lifted her, wrapping Jessie's legs around her waist to carry her to the bed. Her hands fumbled awkwardly, pawing here and touching there, almost unsure where to place them. She settled for lifting Jessie's shirt with both hands._

_Jessie gasped, holding her breath at the lightest brushes. Two hands kneaded each of her breasts, forcing her toes to curl as her feet dangled off her sister's bed. She throbbed between the legs._

_"Soph?" Jess whispered._

_She didn't move, didn't speak to Jessie. Just stared at her._

_Jessie initiated, reaching up to run her own hands up Soph's abdomen. She elicited a low growl, then tugged her shirt with her non-clawed hand._

_Soph lowered herself, burying her head into Jessie's collarbone. She's gentle, surprisingly, and awkward, nipping and kissing at random. Jessie pulled her closer; Soph whispered a drawn-out "okay" as if to appease her._

_Soph unbuttoned her pants, tugged them down. Neither of them heard the voice until it was too late._

_"Jessie? Zofia?!"_

"Jess? Earth. To. Jess."

Jessie jerks at the voice in her ear again. "W-What?"

"You daydreamin' again?" Soph whispers.

"No, s-shut, shut up."

Soph chuckles. "Well, get ready, sis. Couple minutes before this Übercommander shows up. I'm headin' to the drop-off point now."

Jessie releases a tightly-held breath. Despite the cold rain, her cheeks burn even hotter. So, maybe she's dramatic and snippy in the Heat. So, maybe she's still reeling over an incident that happened five years ago. So, maybe… maybe she is a little hot and a lot fucked in the head.

She remembers exactly how Soph's fangs felt pressed against her skin, how heavy Soph was on top of her. Every awkward trace of Soph's fingertips, every hot breath wisping across her skin. Her shirt rising with Soph's hands, her breasts massaged and kneaded. Just… fuck, _everything_…

_Inhale… One, two, three, four. Exhale… One, two, three, four._

She grits her teeth, shaking from head to toe, trying her hardest to keep the wolf down. She lies down next to Ghost to survey the streets below. A shadowy figure bounds on all fours from corner to corner. It's Soph. Jessie's heart hammers harder. She breathes slowly once more.

Soph stalks around corners, cloaking when crossing the illuminated streets. Her movements are rough and sudden, in that telltale way that only Jessie knows. She then disappears behind a corner and out of sight.

Soph's now-deeper voice crackles in Jessie's ear. "I'm in position. I hear a car coming. 'Bout a mile away? Not sure if it's our Nazi asshole, but keep a lookout."

Jessie only growls in response.

"We're almost there, Jess. Stay calm."

...Ugh that voice is _killing_ her, making her _throb_.

The shakes don't stop. She needs some type of release, some type of way, some type of _soon._

Jessie readies herself at Ghost. Sure enough, the car Soph heard comes into earshot down the street from the target building.

Abby's voice crackles over the comm. "Our mark is on his way. Remember, Soph, you need to take out every one of the guards _quietly_, or else they'll call for backup. We _can't_ have that. This Übercommander is too important not to take out."

"Got it, Abby."

"Jess… I know you're struggling right now, but we need you to make the final shot." A pause. "Unless you'd like Soph to finish them all herself." Jessie can almost _hear_ Abby adjusting her glasses.

"Ugh, there's no way I'm losing to her."

Heat be damned, losing to Soph was an _awful_ outcome. She's already lost her control during the Heat to Soph, and adding wasting a Nazi commander on top of that? No. Way.

Soph holds back a chuckle in Jessie's.

"You can do this, Jess. Abby out, girls."

The comm dies as the car, a limousine with tinted windows, pulls around the back of the building and stops. Five men cloaked in black standard-issue Nazi armor jump out, one with a rifle in hand. The men stand in a tight arc facing away from the car with one holding an umbrella. Behind the men, Jessie sees movement, and another man steps out of the limo, dusting off his uniform. Even from this distance, she catches a faint whiff of cigarettes and alcohol wafting out of the back of the limo.

Their target throws his hands up and laughs, a string of excited and slurred German echoing in the alley.

"What the hell is he talkin' about? I can't hear everything from here."

"Somethin'… some shit about what they did tonight and- eww, gross. Some other shit about a… party in a few days? I dunno, man, get the wax outta your ears."

"I'm three blocks away, asshole. _And_ it's raining." The comment sets Jessie off as the shakes she fended off return with a vengeance. God, sometimes she wants to strangle Soph. ...And other times she wouldn't mind being strangled herself.

Theatrics over, the Übercommander throws his head back in an exaggerated laugh and leads his entourage into a back door. The limo drives off. Soph comes into view again as a shimmer of distorted light ducking around the corner.

"Gimme your eyes, Kenneth," Soph says. "I hear them goin' in. Only four of them, though. They're walkin' upstairs. I'm ready."

Jessie squints. "Hold off a sec." The last guard with the rifle closes a door behind him and stands in front of it. "Yeah, one guard left outside. That's your ticket in. Wait 'til the others settle."

"Got it. How you holdin' up?"

"Better when you don't remind me of it."

Soph chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll remind you again _much_ later."

Jessie's face burns hotter as the knot in her belly backflips. _"Skupiać,"_ she hisses. That's not helping her shaking limbs at all. The wolf wants to come out and… _play_.

Soph remains silent for a few seconds before her voice crackles again. "I don't hear anymore movement. I think they're set. Get ready for the shot, I'm going in. Wait-"

"Okay- what?"

"Ah, _fuck_. Dude, I don't have a knife!"

"What do you mean you don't have a knife?"

"I never grabbed one…"

"Soph, seriously? Just use your claws, genius."

Soph sighs. "You _would_ prefer that, wouldn't you?"

The mental image of blood running down golden fur sends a rather delicious shudder through Jessie. She _knows_ it's bait and still can't counter it.

Thunder booms. The guard looks up as the rain picks up.

"He's distracted. Go now," Jessie whispers, a perfect opportunity for her subject change.

"Got it, sis."

Jessie watches Soph move below. Soph cloaks herself, fading into the night as she stalks around the corner. The soldier is none the wiser as he struggles to remove a disembodied hand over his mouth. The gun drops and with it, so does Soph's cloaking as she pulls him around the corner. Soph digs her claws into the soldier's neck and _drags_ them across. Blood pours from his neck as his body twitches and goes limp. She discards the body like a trash bag in the alley and shakes off her claws.

"One down. I got the keys, I'm going in. Be ready."

"Yup."

The Übercommander's office is a large corner room on the fourth floor. The lights shine through open blinds, inviting curious eyes for the world to see. The Übercommander himself sits at his desk, then picks up a phone and kicks back his legs. Jessie peers through Ghost's scope. The shot is clear and easy. Almost _too_ easy. She can practically see the stubble growing on this commander's chin. These fucking Nazis… quite a careless bunch.

Soph's growl rumbles over the comm. "Three down."

_Fuck, Soph_…

The mental image of Soph ripping that soldier's throat open replays in the back of Jessie's eyelids. It lights her on fire, makes her body thrum in familiar ways she hasn't felt in _months_. Her body - the space between her _thighs_ \- burns. The loss of control _hurts. _There's nothing in the world more important than keeping a level head and an ear to her surroundings. Every goddamn second her thoughts trail off. She's _better_ than this, dammit.

"That's four. Fucker kept lookin' in my direction. One more, Jess."

Jessie can't shake the conjurations in her mind of how Soph took out the remaining soldiers. Claws to the neck again? Jaws? Is her fur dripping with Nazi blood? Each thought, each sick and depraved thought, flashes through her mind like a movie. Fuck, the possibilities are endless. And fuck, she's _aching_.

Her hands tremble as she grasps Ghost's grip and hovers over the trigger. She can't fuck this up. It's do or die.

"I'm in position, Jess. Last guard's right outside the door like Abby said. The Übercommander's gonna hear when I grab this guy."

"I'm ready." _Not really…_

"All right, on three... One, two-"

"W-Wait! On three or after three?" _Stop stalling, you know what she meant!_

Soph growls. _"On. Three. Jess."_

The Übercommander's still on the phone. He laughs and guffaws, making hand gestures as he speaks. The shot is easy. _Easy._ She points the scope's chevron at his head. One pull is all it takes.

"One," Soph starts again. "Two… Three!"

_BANG!_

Ghost kicks back.

_Fuck… fuck. Holy fuck, how did I miss that!?_

The Übercommander jumps up, throwing his head around, confused.

Jessie's hands tremble with a ferocity she's never felt before. She shoots again.

Another miss.

She grits her teeth and swears in Polish.

The Übercommander jumps again and stares back at a rather large hole in the wall. He scrambles to his feet, throwing the room apart looking for something.

_No time._

Jessie's vision clears. She puts all her focus into Ghost's scope to track the Übercommander's movements. She inhales. _One, two, three, four…_

_BANG!_

Crimson splatters on the back wall behind the Übercommander. He drops to the floor.

Soph enters the room right after and peers down at the deceased target, shaking her head. She whistles then lets a rather husky whisper roll over the comm. "You're a fucking badass, Jess."

Jessie's belly backflips at the praise, but she smirks to herself, whispering back. "I know."

And she exhales.


	3. Hiding

**Title: **Hiding  
**Beta(s):** SeerofWords  
**Pairing: **Jess/Soph (Terror Twincest)  
**Rating: **M for blatant sisterly underaged incest, some language  
**Words: **2,523  
**Song Inspiration: **"Arise Dear Brother" - Archy Marshall  
**Summary:** The excitement of experimenting feels good to Jessie, but not when she's competing for her twin's attention.  
**A/N:** Here is part three of this series. Enjoy!

* * *

September 1975

Not a word whispers between the twins as they sit under a thick blanket, shivering and knocking knees. Lights from the Ultravideo flicker across the TV and illuminate the room. Jessie rests her head on her sister's shoulder; her eyes train on the TV, but her mind wanders elsewhere.

"Soph?"

Jessie looks up, breaks the awkward silence of the room with the most organic voice in over an hour.

Soph turns her head a little, half her attention on the TV. She's shuffling herself around now, slouching further into the bed to rest her head in Jessie's lap.

"Mm?"

Jessie bites her bottom lip. "Do you… do you ever think about what happened a few months ago?"

Soph lets out an exasperated sigh. She's dramatic at times, and a sigh like that is nothing out of the ordinary. But the sheer _annoyance_ rooted in it makes Jessie want to physically collect those words and delete them from the universe.

"Sometimes."

"Is it… is it bad, what you think about?"

"Sometimes."

Soph doesn't look up, doesn't skip a beat in her words. Even her heart's rhythm hasn't changed.

Jessie doesn't know what to make of that response. There's no tells in Soph's voice, no body language to read and decipher. She backs down. "Oh. Just… askin' is all."

"Hm."

* * *

The family truck drives off into the distance. Soph turns from the window waggling her eyebrows.

"You know what that means, sis. Ice cream at four in the morning. Fuck yeah!"

Jessie stifles a giggle and swats at Soph before collapsing on the bed. The parents are gone for the weekend, and Abby is still in New York with her mother. They control the house. Not bad for two thirteen-year-olds.

Soph chuckles and sits on the bed next to Jessie. "What should we do though? There's, like, nothing."

A certain twinge in Jessie's chest rises again. "I… have an idea." Maybe she shouldn't get her hopes up again, but the opportunity has presented itself.

Soph runs a hand through shoulder-length hair, then rests her chin in her palm. "Let's hear it."

Jessie says nothing at first, finding time to collect her words. "Remember… remember what I asked you about last week?"

Soph tilts her head. "What? About Mark?"

The growl that escapes from Jessie doesn't go unnoticed. Soph smirks.

Jessie plays with her fingers as her brows furrow. "No... Remember when we were watching that movie last week?"

Soph narrows her eyes until the realization hits her. Black overtakes the whites of her eyes and her irises expand into a brilliant sapphire.

Soph's had her wolf eyes and fangs since the Incident. She's gotten better at controlling them, even with the occasional slip-up, but this? Is no accident. Jessie commands her full attention.

"What about it?" Her voice strains, like she's holding back a deep growl.

"Well… I just… I wanted to know how you felt about it." Jessie struggles to keep eye contact and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. She can't explain the feeling she gets when Soph does that with her eyes. She feels… hot, and a little antsy. Excited, but not in a bad way. _Maybe she feels the same sometimes?_

"How I feel about it? What _am_ I supposed to feel? You remember what Daddy said-"

"Take Daddy out of the picture, Soph. I _know_ what he said. And he hasn't told Mama either. Just… tell me what you thought._ Without_ judgment?"

Soph snorts as she shakes her head. "No judgin', huh? Well… I dunno. It felt… weird. Like I couldn't control myself. Like I was floatin' above myself, lookin' at… _me_, do those things. I felt hot all over, like_ burning_ hot. But I... I don't know if I wanted to stop..." She pauses to bite the corner of her lip. "I dunno, Jess. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"But it wasn't… _bad_, right?"

Soph narrows her eyes, furrows her brows in thought. "No, I don't think so."

Jessie releases a pent-up sigh. "I was thinkin', Soph. I wanted to try something. Just to see how I- _you_ really feel about it."

Soph lifts her chin. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Close your eyes?"

Soph does so.

Jessie takes a deep breath. And does it.

She leans forward, eyes open, and presses her lips to Soph's. Soph recoils at first and cracks her eyes open. Jessie feels her lips curling into a snarl before she relaxes.

She pulls away, face burning, as she wipes her lips with the back of her hand. "Holy shit…" She peers up at Soph, who looks dazed with her eyes glowing. Jessie can't decipher the expression, but at the very least it's non-threatening.

Soph licks her lips once. "Might wanna close your eyes next time, Jess."

"Sorry, I- next time?"

* * *

The next time proves less nerve-wracking and way less stressful. More closed eyes, more hands grasping chins and cheeks. More excitement at stealing quick kisses when no one looks in their direction.

It's a thrill. And it feels _good._ Every new kiss excites Jessie. They're experiments, practice, lasting longer to see how far they can push the limits. Most are gentle, some add bite. Soph can barely keep her fangs under control.

* * *

The two yell "goodnight" in unison as Daddy and Mama trek off to bed. It only takes half an hour before Soph says they've fallen asleep. Her hearing's better Jessie's anyways.

Jessie lies on top of Soph, trying her best to keep her voice down as their lips connect. "We don't...we don't have to keep doin' this. If you don't want."

"Who said I didn't want to?"

"Nobody. I just thought I'd leave that on the table."

"You're worried I'll change my mind?"

Jessie's eyes flutter shut as she whispers "yes" into Soph's lips.

Soph pulls the blanket over them both. "I don't see that happenin'. I know what Daddy said to us, but… I dunno, Jess, it feels good to me. I hope it does for you, too."

Jessie can't describe the elation she feels at Soph's words. Something like her heart soaring way above the clouds. It's comforting despite the circumstances.

It's chilly in the room, unusual for mid-September, but nothing makes Jessie shiver more than Soph's fingertips trailing up her ribs.

* * *

The Heat is around the corner and hands get more adventurous. The parents leave on weekends more often. Said it's important business. It's good.

Soph's personality shines through. She can't keep her hands to herself, always pawing and caressing first and asking questions later. Jessie doesn't mind. She likes it.

* * *

October 1975

It's the second Heat. Soph is gone. She grew fur for the first time last night, and Daddy took her out to the forest this morning.

So Jessie sits in her room and _aches._ She misses Soph so much. They've only been gone for the _entire day_, but _god. _She can't get the lingering feeling of Soph's fingers across her skin out of her head.

The Incident replays in her mind. She can't escape it, doesn't _want_ to escape it. She remembers Soph pinning her to the bedroom door. Soph's eyes glowing and predatory. How she lifted Jessie with ease and hovered over her on the bed. Soph's fangs teasing and grazing the shell of her ear and jawline. And to think it all stemmed from Soph's attempt at calming Jessie's temper.

_Fuck..._

She's hot. Tosses and turns in the sheets of her bed. The ache between her thighs is unbearable. She needs to do something, _feel something_.

Her hand slips into her pajama shorts, brushing over growing hair. Her eyes drift shut. One finger teases. Only one. She sighs.

Her thoughts run wild. Blurs of all shapes and colors and scents and tastes. She can't focus, not on one thing except quelling the ache at the apex of her thighs. The ghost of Soph's fingertips tease her again, electricity across ribs and spine. She turns, fangs sliding into place, and she bites down - _hard_ \- against a clump of sheets.

_"Ffffuck…"_ she whispers. The world spins around her. Heat washes through her body. She twitches. And as quickly as she comes, she stops.

The whisper of a door shutting down the hall brings her back to reality. It's Soph's room.

* * *

January 1976

Something about Soph is different. It's subtle, but it's been there, ever since the last Heat.

She cut her hair short. Mama wasn't too keen on it at first but grew to love it. Daddy was neutral but silently supportive. Most people at school were shocked, a few teasing. Soph never laid out the details but claims she silenced them rather quickly.

Her confidence grew. There was a certain extra pep and swagger in her step. Jessie noticed the way she approached kids at school. Where they always hung out together as a duo, Soph branched out more. Her friend circle grew, and Jessie's remained constant. She even spent most of their birthday two months ago around her own friends! Soph was drifting away little by little...

But that's where they are now, and if Jessie is honest with herself, it pisses her off. So, she takes matters into her own hands. If Soph won't come to her, _she'll_ make the first move.

It's after midnight. The parents are fast asleep as Jessie pads down the hall to Soph's room. She raises a hand to knock, but the door's cracked open. She steps in and locks it behind her.

She hasn't been in Soph's room all that much the last few months. It smells differently. The air's settled, and there's the unmistakable scent of woods and a familiar but mature musk, part of Soph herself.

Soph's sprawled out, asleep, wearing nothing but a pair of boy-shorts. Jessie crawls into bed.

"Mm…"

Jessie lies in front of Soph, facing away from her.

"Mm… Jess?"

She doesn't respond. Just scoots closer to Soph until her bare chest hits Jessie's almost-bare back. She pulls the covers up-

"Mm-mm… too hot," Soph rumbles, pushing it away.

Jessie pouts but doesn't complain; Soph _is_ burning up. It's not exactly warm in the house in early January, either, but she'll make do with body heat.

Soph throws an arm over her and pulls her closer with a strength that catches her by surprise. Her arm's kinda heavy too…

Regardless, she gets what she wants and smiles when Soph mumbles "goodnight" in slurred Polish.

* * *

May 1976

Soph's been more distant with each passing day, but her touch more than makes up for it.

She isn't afraid to use her hands and mouth at the same time. She minds her fangs much less often.

Jessie flinches as pointed teeth graze down her neck. She holds Soph's head in place. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Soph. You've been gone a lot lately."

The changes in Soph's physicality and demeanor have solidified. The air about her has matured, and that's translated into her touch. It's like instinct when she does. Knowing what spots to graze over, which to bite and which to caress. How high to lift Jessie. Her newfound strength doesn't go unnoticed.

Soph kisses a spot on her ribs. "Just busy."

The response elicits a low rumble from the pit of Jessie's chest, complimenting a pang of guilt in her core.

* * *

August 1976

The name "Mark" keeps coming up, leaving a rather sour taste in Jessie's mouth whenever she hears it. She doesn't like the horrible thoughts she has against him, and she's known _of_ him for years. He lives two blocks down the street and goes to the same high school. Never was his friend. Soph, on the other hand…

Jessie presses balled hands against Soph's chest, using all her strength to push her further into the bed. She's on top of Soph, straddling her lap. She might have had second thoughts about grazing her teeth up Soph's neck if she weren't so upset.

"O-Okay, Jess, I get it. You're pissed at me."

Jessie huffs, then whispers. "I'm not pissed. You're just lucky Mama and Papa are still here."

The blue in Soph's eyes expand. "Oh really? Why?"

"Or I'd fucking-" Her words catch in her throat as newly-clawed fingers trail up every ridge of her spine. She clenches Soph's shirt in her hands. Time seems to slow around her as she gains clarity in her vision and other senses. It's exhilarating, nothing like she's felt before. And as embarrassing as her now-empty threat is, she dismisses it in favor of the inferno burning below her navel.

"Jess, your eyes…"

Jessie huffs again. Her vision returns as quickly as it changed. She dismounts with an uncharacteristically deep growl and marches out of Soph's room.

* * *

November 1976

This dance is becoming too routine. Soph spends more time out of the house. Jessie gets pissed. The parents leave. Hands and lips roam in places they shouldn't. All is forgiven until the same thing happens the next week, ad infinitum.

Jessie is sick of it. Sick of not having her time with Soph. Sick of sharing Soph with basketball. Sick of sharing Soph with _fucking_ _Mark_ of all people. Just… sick of not having her twin.

She kisses Soph with all the force she can muster as her elbows rest on either side of Soph's head. She's straddling her at the edge of the bed. Her shirt rides up, courtesy of Soph's roaming and trembling hands. Jessie fights the urge to move her hips as the Heat whispers her name in the back of her mind.

Soph pulls away from the kiss first. "Holy shit… What's up, Jess?" she drawls.

Jessie says nothing, just lifts her shirt over her head and tosses it on the floor.

The look on Soph's face is _priceless_. Her eyes widen, and she struggles keeping them fixated on any one part of Jessie's body. Her lips part as if she wants to speak, but she remains silent, seemingly in awe.

This is as forward as Jessie has ever been. Her cheeks and neck burn in embarrassment and desire. Having Soph's wolf eyes on her, _only her_, fills her with a sense of pride. She's wanted nothing more than Soph's attention for _months_, and here she is commanding it with ease.

Soph licks her lips slowly.

Jessie pulls Soph into her chest as Soph busies herself licking and nipping the skin under her breasts. Jessie gasps, eyes rolling to the ceiling as her fangs grow in.

There's pawing and grasping and cupping and biting, until two mouths link in desperate, open-mouthed kisses. Jessie pushes Soph down, moves to straddle one leg, and stares at her like a prized possession.

...And she rolls her hips, _grinds_. Parts her lips. God, it feels good. She throbs between her legs. It's painful and hot. It _feels good_. Her heart quickens, breaths uneven, shaking all over. _Shaking_.

She's never felt this before, not with another. It's indescribable and exhausting. She collapses.

Soph holds her close, doesn't let her go. Feels safe. But this? It doesn't _feel _right. Not anymore. She's coming down from her high. She finally realizes.

This needs to stop. They can't do this. _She_ can't do this.


End file.
